


Be Careful What You Wish For

by tiny_gay_robot



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_gay_robot/pseuds/tiny_gay_robot
Summary: Suzuki Sakura has always wanted to go to one of Tsubasa's concert.Today she get's her wish.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Be Careful What You Wish For

_2043_

“Papa, I'm scared.” Suzuki Sakura confessed, clutching to her father's side in the darkness of the Anti-Noise shelter.

“It'll be okay sweetie.” He said, gently stroking the back of her head. She knew he didn't know. The distant sounds of the other evacuees moaning in fear within the shelter told her all she needed to know.

“Papa, are we going to die?” She asked, her voice trembling.

He tensed, an explosion outside giving the entire room pause. “I love you Sakura. My lovely cherry blossom. I promise. It's going to be okay.” He smiled down at her, and though she couldn't see it in the darkness, she knew he was right.

~!~

“I'm sure that he's just running late is all!” Sakura's mother said for the fourth time that day.

Today was a very special day.

Because today was Sakura's birthday.

The brunette had been looking forward to it. It was the one day of the year that her parents pretended to like each other enough to not fight in front of her. They would both show up, and no matter what, they would both put in their best efforts to remind Sakura of what they were like before the divorce.

“Do you think something happened to him Mama?” She asked, shaking in her chair. The Noise alarms had gone out earlier, and despite the all clear being sounded, they still had yet to hear anything from him

Worst of all, she could tell that her mother was hiding something from her. The nervous way she paced, the guilty look on her face. What wasn't she telling her?

Her birthday came and went before they found out what happened to him.

She had told him about how much she loved the music of the idol Kazanari Tsubasa; how much the death of Amou Kanade had devastated her. He had held her on countless nights, telling her about how the Noise death's are painless, and that Kanade had not suffered at all when she died. He told her that Kanade would want her to be strong, so that she could still listen to Tsubasa's music and be there for her in the aftermath.

If you asked her prior to the worst birthday ever, she'd tell you that she would love nothing more than to sit down with Tsubasa one day. Have Tsubasa tell her all about Kanade, all about song writing, all about being a diva, all about attending the prestigious _Lydian_ music academy. Back then, she had a million and a half questions.

Now she just had one.

Why did you kill my father?

The worst part about Noise attacks was how impossible it could be to find out if the person who vanished had actually died or not. Did they abandon you? Did they get kidnapped? Murdered? Who knows! Because most of the time all the things that made you who you were as a person got swept in a vacuum cleaner, impossible to identify.

Sakura wish she had that uncertainty about his fate.

He had gone out early that day. Right after work he went to go and get her the best birthday gift possible. What were the chances that Tsubasa would be releasing a CD on the same day as her birthday after all? That was the only way they knew what happened to him. He had been in line at a CD store to buy it when a Noise attack broke out in that sector of Tokyo. The only thing left was the bag with the purchased CD, and the wallet he dropped on the floor seconds before his death.

Worst of all, was they gave her the CD.

“ _NO!”_ Sakura screamed, throwing the CD against the wall. “I don't want her stupid music! I hate Kazanari Tsubasa! I hate her! She killed him! She killed him she killed him she killed him!” She screamed in anguish, collapsing to the floor in tears.

Her mother just looked at the government agents helplessly, who looked like they had seen too many incidents of similar heartbreak. They felt for the child who had been robbed of her father far too soon.

“I hate her...I hate her...I hate her...”

She whispered it like a desperate prayer.

Why had Tsubasa lived, and her father died?

~!~

They had advertised it as Kazanari Tsubasa's big comeback concert.

Sakura had no intention of watching it.

She certainly wasn't going to attend it.

The previous year's Sakura would be hate her right now.

Turn down the chance to attend a Kazanari Tsubasa concert? She'd have to be crazy. It was happening in her hometown even. Very affordable. Totally doable.

But no.

She would not attend a concert of the woman who murdered her father.

She kept herself awake with a wild fantasy. She dreamed that the Noise would descend upon Tsubasa's concert, like they once did at the concert of _Zwei Wing_. They would flood throughout the concert like a biblical flood. The cries of the concert goers would sound out louder than anything Tsubasa ever sang. They would trample each other to escape, but none would! They would melt and turn to ash and be blown away in the wind, just like her father had been. And Tsubasa would be there, forced to witness it all, forced to witness what she did to Sakura.

“I hate you.” Sakura said, curled up on the couch, watching Tsubasa's tearful declaration on stage. She was going to sing internationally now was she? So this was the last chance she could have ever had to see her. “I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” She said it through tears, crying herself to sleep. Wishing against all hope that she could get revenge on the woman she so helplessly blamed.

~!~

_2044_

“Sakura, do you want to go in with me?” Her mother asked patiently outside of the cemetery.

Nonplussed, Sakura kicked a pebble across the street, refusing to look anywhere near the grave-site.

“Okay. Well just wait here then darling. I'll be right back.”

Sakura's mother was so tired. It had been an ungodly painful year since her ex husbands death. She had never been able to forgive him for cheating on her, but she never wanted him to die. He was such an important part of their daughters life. She was jealous of the way that Sakura missed her father, would she miss her that much? Would she scream and throw things at the walls in anger if she suddenly died? Would she cry herself to sleep at night over her? Would she miss her at all?

Laying the flowers on the tombstone of her late ex-husband, she found herself uncertain.

“Are you ready Saku....SAKURA!”

She ran towards her daughter's twitching form on the sidewalk, screaming her name.

~!~

Sakura felt like her brain was exploding still. It was like there was a pressure just underneath her skull, and her skull was slowly splintering like a crack in the earth. Would it break before she did?

They told her and her mother that she had suffered a brain hemorrhage. By all accounts, it was nothing short of a miracle that she survived the way she did. Apparently it was born from blood vessel abnormalities that had been present all her life, and yet had not come up to that point. If they had not been so close to a hospital, she very likely would have died. When the doctor told her mother the survival rate of those who had what she had, her mother had broke down in tears.

Then they began discussing the surgery.

~!~

“Good morning Sakura-kun! I got your favorite!” Nurse Ruki said, giving the girl with the newly shaved head a box of donuts.

“Thank you Ruki-san.” Sakura said, smiling at her mother's arrival as she bit into the jelly delight.

“Oh honey...” Her mother said hand over her mouth as she took the sight in. It was the first time they had her sitting up in a month. The surgery had been very invasive, requiring them to remove part of her little girl's brain. What would that even do to her? Would she even be the same person? Worst of all, her beautiful hair had to be shaven off entirely for it. She hated whatever gods decided to curse her daughter like this.

“It's okay Mama.” Sakura said, seeing her mother's distress. “I'm okay.” She smiled, for the first time since her worst birthday.

“Sakura, my baby...”

“I told you Mama, it's gonna be okay. Papa told me so.” That smile, that beautiful smile she loved so much.

Nurse Ruki was quick to bring tissues for the two women.

~!~

“You're doing so well sweetie!”

Sakura pushed herself in the wheelchair at top speed, tears flying behind her like cherry blossoms in the wind, finally getting over the line at the other end of the track. Nurse Ruki and her mother both jumping up and down, cheering.

Both women were on her in an instant, hugging her in the hospitals physical therapy room. There was an inner pride in her, an inner feeling of having conquered something greater then herself.

“Mama...Ruki-san, I did it!” She said breathless, smiling the same smile her father had.

~!~

“Hey Mama...” Sakura asked somewhat bashfully.

“Yes sweetie?”

“Can we go to the music store?”

The question stunned her mother, looking at her quizzically. “Sure honey, do you wanna use your cane?”

Sakura shook her head. “I want to walk there.”

And so she did.

It was strange really.

She knew exactly what she wanted to get.

And when she picked it out.

Her mother cried harder then she did the first time she walked after her surgery.

“Kazanari Tsubasa! A great pick!” The clerk said, happily ringing up the purchase.

~!~

“Mama you didn't!” Sakura said, jumping up and down. She had more energy then a power plant! Could this really be happening? Could it really be true?

“I did sweetie!” She said, holding the ticket out for her daughter.

“Mama! I love you so much!” Sakura said, throwing her arms around her mother in a tight embrace. Oh how could she ever think that Sakura didn't love her?

She was finally going to see Kazanari Tsubasa in concert!

~!~

_2045_

“Mama...” Sakura said, her lip quivering as she looked in the mirror, hating what she saw.

No matter what she did, she could not hide the huge disgusting scar just under her hairline from her surgery. How could she see Tsubasa like this? Looking like some kind of freak with a huge gash in her head? This was horrible. She wouldn't go!

“Sweetie, I'm telling you, it's fine. You can't tell a thing.” Her mother reassured her, petting her on the shoulder gently.

“It's not fine! I'm hideous!” Sakura was near tears at this point, when her mother had a sudden stroke of inspiration.

“Sweetie, come here.”

They had hours before the concert still, but she had seen enough of her daughters favorite idol on memorabilia to have memorized the image in her head.

“Mama! I love it!”

Sakura would always be her little idol. Her precious little cherry blossom. Looking at her now, in her adorable pink dress and blue jacket, she could not help but be proud her hair-styling; matching her daughter's hair to that of Kazanari Tsubasa's little side ponytail that resembled an eighth musical note.

Sakura's purple eyes were lit up in so much excitement and life. “Okay Mama! I'm going now! Thank you so much! I love you!” She said as she walked out the door she would never walk through again.

~!~

“Fear! Tremble! I'm here!” The girl's voice echoed throughout the arena, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. “It begins now! And I'm gonna pull it off perfectly!” She saw a blue flash of energy fly at the vampire, her voice continuing to haunt the arena. “My target is you Kazanari Tsubasa!”

She could see the two face off across opposite sides of the battlefield. Why on earth did she want to kill Tsubasa?

The concert had been so incredible, so lovely. She got to see Kazanari Tsubasa in person! Her life long dream was finally happening! And then, as an added surprise, she got to see the Symphogear, the idol, the savior of earth, Maria Cadenzavna Eve! They were in perfect harmonics, like two perfectly matched pair of wings, flying together on the sounds of song.

And that's when her dream came true.

The red lights appeared in the sky above them. The Alca-Noise falling like the rain of a biblical flood; the cries of the concert goers were louder than anything Tsubasa ever sang. They were trampling each other to escape, the Alca-Noise cutting through them like butter.

Sakura had dodged it all, making it behind a piece of rubble as the world ended around her. Had she done this? Had her childish hatred for Tsubasa caused this horrible disaster? Had she wished this into existence? Tears of shame streaked down her cheeks as she cursed her own existence. How could she have this?

The rubble above her exploded and she ducked her head. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!” She cried out to any god that would hear her.

“Come here!” The horrible words of the vampire were her answer, a claw grabbing her by the back of the collar and hoisting her up. She wanted to scream, she wanted to panic, she wanted to cry out in desperation, but the words died in her throat when she stared down the blade of Kazanari Tsubasa.

“What?” Her idol said in shock.

Kazanari Tsubasa was a Symphogear! Just like Maria! The Symphogear Adapters who always saved those in trouble! She was saved!

“Well done Kazanari Tsubasa!” The vampire exclaimed. “We are weak and incomplete! We can't defeat you!” That's right! They were weak! They would be defeated by Tsubasa

“Weak?” Tsubasa questioned.

“Yes! We're weak! That's why we're not ashamed to do this!”

She heard it before she felt it. The squishing sound of a thousand knives being pushed through flesh. Her flesh, her back, and out of her chest, showering her idol in her blood, like cherry blossoms in the wind.

The horrified gasps of Kazanari Tsubasa was the last thing she ever knew.

At last, she had her revenge.


End file.
